Medicina para el alma
by Allpheratz
Summary: ¿Encontrará Ikki la ansiada cura para su atormentada mente?


**Exclusión de responsabilidad****: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y Toei.

**MEDICINA PARA EL ALMA****  
**_**Por: Allpheratz**_

Ya habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que se vieron obligados a luchar contra otro dios, Hades; sólo que esta vez las consecuencias fueron más devastadoras. Seiya, el menor del grupo se encontraba muerto en vida; pensaba Ikki apoyado en el gran ventanal de la sala en la mansión Kido, observando como la noche se cernía sobre ellos y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar tenuemente en el cielo.

Volteó su vista por un momento hacia la silla más próxima a la chimenea, allí se encontraba su pequeño hermano, quien era mayor de Seiya un par de meses; un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral al pensar qué sentiría si el que estuviese en estado vegetativo fuera su querido _otouto(1)._

Shun, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro, sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre él; levantó la vista y efectivamente Ikki le observaba aunque ausentemente. El chico de ojos verdes le devolvió una sonrisa. En verdad le alegraba sobremanera que por primera vez después de haberse convertido en caballero, su hermano mayor le hiciera compañía. Cierto era que el Fénix se marchó tan pronto retornaron del Hades, sin embargo, el alejamiento duró poco ya que a las dos semanas de haber partido, Ikki volvió a la mansión Kido. Shun aún quería conocer la razón de la estancia de su _nii-san(2)_ mas era irrelevante al tenerlo tan cerca.

Ikki advirtió que su hermanito le devolvía una sonrisa y dejó sus preocupaciones para más tarde… más tarde… Ya sabía como comenzaba su tortura, cada vez que caía la noche, cada vez que su cuerpo le pedía descanso. Shun todavía lo observaba.

—No tienes que quedarte haciéndome compañía, puedes ir a descansar —dijo Ikki, como todas las noches, siempre de la misma forma desde que regresó a la mansión Kido; sabía que el menor respondería igual que siempre.

—No quiero ir a descansar hasta que tú también vayas hermano —respondió Shun; Ikki suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo que digas, _otouto._

Shun volvió a la lectura mientras el Fénix se giró nuevamente hacia el ventanal cayendo en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Hacía más de un mes que Saori se llevó a Seiya a la cabaña que alguna vez sirvió de refugio cuando intentaron escapar de los secuaces del Santuario. Hyoga y Shiryu retornaron a sus lugares de entrenamiento, ya que la mansión Kido no era para ninguno un hogar; para Ikki tampoco era un lugar agradable, caminar por cada una de las habitaciones de esa espaciosa casa era en verdad un suplicio; recuerdos de una niñez terrible, no entendía cómo Shun soportaba vivir allí.

Suspiró a la nada; era cierto, aun si su pequeño hermano quisiera volver a su lugar de entrenamiento, no podía, porque de la misma forma que ocurrió con la Isla de la Reina Muerte, de la Isla de Andrómeda sólo quedó el recuerdo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo dio gracias por el amor que su hermano le profesaba. Era indudable que de niños siempre le protegía y lo mismo terminó haciendo en las incontables batallas que sostuvieron en el último año, aunque la verdad era que en tiempo de paz el mayor se distanciaba, dejándole a su suerte; si no fuera porque en aquel condenado lugar se encontraba la única medicina a su sufrimiento de cada noche, seguramente ya se hubiera ido de nuevo.

La noche; no sabía porque todas las noches permanecía en la sala esperando no quedar dormido, siempre hacía lo mismo sabiendo que no servía de nada; el no dormir un día sólo le agotaba, no importaba si eras caballero o no, simplemente el cuerpo necesitaba descanso, aquel descanso que se convirtió en tortura para él hacía casi dos meses.

Desde el mismo día en que volvieron del Hades, Ikki se fue, pero bastaron dos semanas para entender que su vida ya no sería como la conocía; había tomado una decisión durante esa cruenta batalla que desencadenó la muerte en vida de uno de sus más cercanos amigos, así como el castigo eterno a las almas de los caballeros dorados. Él, precisamente él, quien siempre dijo a los demás que no debían mostrar flaqueza en tiempos de guerra, fue débil; olvidando que era un guerrero, un santo al servicio de Athena.

En el firmamento ya se vislumbraban las estrellas en todo su esplendor, rodeando la hermosa Luna llena que les regalaba la primavera; estación en la que estaban aunque ya se aproximaba el verano. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Shun, cumpliría catorce; era increíble todo lo que afrontaron esos últimos meses. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos dioses y guerreros derrotaron, en un año presenciaron más escenas sangrientas que muchos adultos en toda una vida y, sin embargo, aquel muchacho sentado cerca de la chimenea, su _otouto_, todavía mantenía tan pura sonrisa en su rostro.

Se apartó del ventanal, ya le escocían los ojos; si fuera por él se quedaría toda la noche ahí para no tener que enfrentarse a aquel tormento que le esperaba una vez conciliaba el sueño. Sonrió para sí. Si se quedaba, probablemente su hermanito le haría compañía. A él no le importaba agotarse o enfermarse, pero no quería llevarse consigo la salud de Shun.

Se acercó a la chimenea agachándose para quedar al nivel del menor, esta noche el cansancio venció al joven y sin querer se durmió. Ikki sabía que su _otouto_ no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente por el sueño, si ello significaba dejar de hacerle compañía; no obstante ya eran varias las noches en que se quedaron hasta altas horas allí, además en las mañanas el chico de cabellos verdes salía de madrugada a trotar por el bosque que quedaba atrás de la mansión. Era obvio el que cayera rendido.

Tomó el libro que se encontraba en el suelo, dejándolo en la repisa de la chimenea; cargó a Shun hasta el cuarto que ambos compartían, de la misma forma en que hacía cuando eran niños y el pequeño quedaba agotado después de las inclementes sesiones de entrenamiento a la que eran sometidos. Lo colocó suavemente en la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana y lo arropó hasta un poco arriba de los codos.

Miró su propia cama, al otro lado de la habitación; era momento de enfrentar aquel martirio que se convirtió en una rutina cada noche, de la misma forma, recordándole la afrenta que cometió contra la orden de Athena al haber antepuesto sus sentimientos a su deber.

Caminó a través de la habitación iluminada por la Luna y se sentó al borde de su cama, la cual colindaba con la puerta; se sacó la camiseta y los calcetines, dejándolos descuidadamente en el suelo; fijó su vista por un instante en el cajón del buró que se encontraba a su lado. Ahí estaba aquel remedio que pensó le serviría para conciliar el sueño, mas no funcionó por dos obvias razones; la primera, el problema no era la falta de sueño, sino el sueño en sí; y la segunda, su entrenamiento y condición como caballero no le permitía caer tan fácilmente ante un medicamento como ese.

Abrió el cajón suavemente para no despertar a su _otouto_; tomó el pequeño frasco con la medicina que al principio le medicaron en algún sitio remoto, donde estuvo aquellas insufribles dos semanas; exhaló profundo, le parecía una ironía que él, Fénix, un ave de fuego, que podía renacer de sus cenizas, tuviera que tomar pastillas para dormir.

Por un momento olvidó que alguien dormía al otro lado de la habitación y sin miramientos arrojó el dichoso frasco nuevamente al cajón; recordó a su hermano quien afortunadamente estaba muy cansado o hubiera despertado por el ruido. Volvió a cerrar el cajón y decidió no hacer esperar más a su verdugo, su propia mente, sus propios sueños… no, a eso no se le podían llamar sueños.

Se recostó boca arriba, haciendo almohada con sus manos, recordando los acontecimientos de aquel día, después de abandonar a sus compañeros; justo cuando salieron del Hades.

Los demás santos, su hermano y Saori se quedaron en el Santuario una vez hospitalizaron a Seiya; mientras que él tomaba una habitación en las afueras de Atenas. Allí comenzó todo; era de noche y su cuerpo le pedía el tan anhelado descanso, pero su mente no dejaba de instigarlo, haciéndole recordar la suerte del caballero Pegaso; cuestionándole el final que habrían tenido los caballeros dorados.

Poco a poco el sueño lo envolvió, sin embargo, un par de horas después de esa pequeña habitación se escuchó un grito; el Fénix estaba sentado en su cama, empapado en sudor; fue tan vívido lo que vio, que aún temblaba. Imaginó que era producto del cansancio y volvió a recostarse para dormir un poco, no obstante lejos estaba de la verdad, ya que esa noche soñó lo mismo, de la misma forma, una y otra y otra vez; es de más decir que no pudo descansar nada, sin demora se dirigió a otro sitio la mañana siguiente, quería alejarse de allí tan pronto fuera posible.

Al caer la noche, en un pueblo diferente, una habitación diferente, cayó en profundo sueño y de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo; a decir verdad, tuvo que pasar cuatro días más de esa forma para que su cuerpo extenuado cayera inconsciente en medio de una plaza pública, de un pueblo remoto, en alguna parte de Grecia. Fue de ese modo que terminó en un hospital, siendo examinado por un médico que inocentemente le recetó las pastillas para dormir.

Nuevamente su mente volvió al presente, dirigiendo su vista a algún punto en el techo de su habitación. En verdad aquel doctor había sido un ingenuo, pensar que unas pastillas le ayudarían con su problema; sonrió tontamente. Claro que no fue solamente el doctor, él mismo lo creyó y por tres noches hizo caso a la fórmula médica que le entregaron, mas el dichoso medicamento lo único que logró fue adentrarlo más y más en esa pesadilla sin fin de cada noche; sin embargo, con lo testarudo que era el Fénix, intentó convivir con ese _problema_ sin pedir ayuda a sus amigos, ya tendrían bastante con la condición de Seiya para darles más preocupaciones; y así transcurrió una semana y media desde que volvieron del Hades.

Para entonces, el agotamiento del Fénix era tan evidente que su mente comenzaba a divagar aún cuando estaba despierto; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ikki sintió temor de su situación. No era de extrañar, podría ser muy obstinado, pero sólo tenía 16 años; decidió dejar a un lado cualquier pretensión y esa mañana comenzó su travesía para llegar a Japón, lugar donde seguro estaría Shun y sitio donde finalmente encontró una medicina a su aflicción.

Poco a poco fue más difícil sostener la mirada a aquel punto en el techo de la habitación, su cuerpo se relajó y finalmente quedó dormido.

Se encuentra en un lugar indescriptible, no hay arriba ni abajo, izquierda o derecha, únicamente oscuridad; a su alrededor se comienzan a percibir esencias, no parecen ser enemigos, trece en total; le rodean, le observan sin decir nada; incertidumbre crece en su corazón, el cual comienza a acelerarse; se siente extraño, él siempre ha mantenido la cabeza fría ¿Por qué siente tal angustia?

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí? —pregunta alterado.

—Sabes quienes somos, Ikki —dice una voz muy conocida para él.

—¿Mu?

—Queremos respuestas —comenta alguien a un lado.

—¿Por qué traicionaste tu juramento? —se oye una voz a su espalda.

—¿Traicionar? ¿De qué hablan?

—Dinos ¿Por qué?

Una pequeña luz proveniente de arriba, si se le puede decir arriba, le permite ver a la última persona que habló; está justo delante de él.

—¡Shaka! ¡Caballeros dorados! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

—Sabes muy bien que aceptamos con gusto morir por Athena y por sus ideales —dice Virgo sin responder las preguntas de Ikki.

—Incluso volvimos de la muerte para cumplir con el deber fallido —continúan Afrodita y Death Mask.

—No entiendes lo que fue renunciar a la paz de Elysion, pero lo volvería a hacer con tal de salvar a nuestra diosa —expresa Shion en un tono más elevado y cerrando su puño con fuerza para imprimir coraje a sus palabras.

—No nos importó perder nuestras almas en esta prisión eterna —se acerca una sombra más, dejando ver la cara del otrora usurpador del Patriarca, Saga de Géminis —todo por cumplir nuestra misión.

—Seiya.

—Hyoga.

—Shiryu.

—Ellos, entendieron su papel en esta guerra y aún a costa de sus corazones, pelearon hasta el final.

Hablan secuencialmente Aioros, Camus, Dohko y Aldebarán; haciendo un círculo que se comienza a formar alrededor de Ikki.

El Fénix comienza a sentir una opresión en su pecho, una ansiedad tan grande que duele respirar; es la tristeza de Hyoga al perder a Camus de nuevo, el dolor de Shiryu al abandonar a Shunrei, la desolación de Seiya al no poder ver de nuevo a su dulce hermana.

Con la vista nublada por el dolor, queda de rodillas en tierra sosteniendo su pecho a la altura del corazón, intentando que cada inhalación no sea tan dolorosa.

Alguien se agacha a la altura de sus ojos, esperando que la atención del caballero de Bronce sea solamente para él.

—No entiendes lo que fue entrar al Santuario como enemigos y tener que matar a nuestros camaradas. Aún me quema la piel donde cayó la sangre de los aprendices que matamos para infiltrarnos —susurra Shura de modo que sólo Ikki pueda escucharlo, luego se levanta y queda al lado de Saga y Camus.

—Tuvimos incluso que usar una técnica prohibida, convirtiéndonos en parias.

Ikki cae al suelo, siendo presa del dolor al sentir sus tímpanos reventando y sus ojos como si agujas se clavasen en ellos, al momento que su lengua también entumece; para finalizar en una horrible convulsión, producto de las descargas de dolor que cada nervio de su cuerpo envía; probablemente el dolor que sintió Shaka antes de morir por la Exclamación de Athena.

—Hasta tu hermano entendió su papel en esta guerra sagrada y como tal, te dio a ti, su más amada persona, el deber de acabar con su deber… nuestro deber.

El caballero de Bronce está estático en el suelo, en posición fetal. Esperando el castigo de esos santos de élite de Athena.

—Queremos respuestas Ikki.

—¿Por qué traicionaste tu juramento?

—¿Acaso la vida de ese mortal vale más que la vida de la propia diosa?

—Respóndenos Fénix.

Ikki despertó turbado de aquella pesadilla. Cada músculo estaba adolorido. Y pensar que al principio tenía que aguantar ese dolor cuatro o cinco veces por noche. Era terrible intentar levantarse al día siguiente; era más sano haber peleado hasta desfallecer que sentir ese malestar que únicamente se iba acumulando con los días.

Sentándose con dificultad en la cama, comenzó a relajar sus músculos, haciendo presión en los lugares que más dolían; recordando la primera noche luego de llegar a la mansión. Esa vez al llegar notó que Shun era el único habitante allí; los demás guerreros y diosa, se fueron hacía varios días. Pronto oscureció y decidió que lo mejor era dormir en el cuarto de Shiryu, para no perturbar a Shun a media noche. Y así como ahora en el presente, apenas soñó por primera vez con los caballeros dorados; se levantó aturdido.

—_Queremos respuestas Ikki._

—_Respóndenos Fénix._

Esas inquietudes rondaban su cabeza, era necesario encontrar la solución.

Con una respuesta por buscar, esa noche del pasado, Ikki se dirigió al cuarto donde Shun dormía y allí encontró su ansiada solución, la medicina para su alma. A partir de entonces Ikki volvió a compartir el cuarto con su hermano.

Los músculos ya no se sentían tan tensos, así que podía levantarse ya. El joven peli azul camina hasta la cama al otro lado del cuarto, sentándose en ella, con cuidado de no despertar a su ocupante. Retira unos mechones de la frente de su hermano menor, quien se encuentra acomodado de medio lado.

—_Queremos respuestas Ikki._

—_¿Por qué traicionaste tu juramento?_

—_¿Acaso la vida de ese mortal vale más que la vida de la propia diosa? _

—_Respóndenos Fénix._

—No los traicioné —susurra el Fénix—. ¿Cómo pueden preguntar si su vida vale más que la de Athena? Saori sabe que no peleamos por ella, sino por lo que representa. La humanidad. Y así lo entiende; ella misma se ofreció a cambio de Shun. Él hace parte de esa Tierra por la cual peleamos. No tienen derecho a preguntar eso. ¿Qué si este mortal vale más que la diosa? Por supuesto que sí. ¡Cómo podemos pretender salvarla a ella o a este mundo, si no podemos salvar siquiera una sola vida! Más cuando esa vida pertenece a mi hermano —acota Ikki mientras arropa mejor al chico—. No me importa verlos cada noche recriminándome. Ver su rostro, saber que está vivo y a mi lado, es suficiente para mí —termina de decir mientras besa la frente de su hermano y se devuelve a su cama.

El cansancio le gana nuevamente al Fénix, envolviéndolo en un mundo de sueños. Nuevamente se encuentra en aquel lugar oscuro. Las trece presencias le rodean mientras que él permanece en el mismo estado fetal en que quedó. La llama de su vida nace desde el fondo de su ser; es el séptimo sentido que lo llena y revitaliza. Ikki se levanta para enfrentar a los caballeros.

—Este no es un castigo Fénix, es la prueba que demuestra que eres digno de nuestro legado.

—Sabemos que hemos dejado nuestro tesoro, nuestra diosa, en las mejores manos.

—Ustedes cinco han sabido interpretar mejor que nadie los deseos de nuestra señora.

—Ni aún nosotros estando vivos, podríamos cuidarla como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Los trece caballeros se han dejado ver y animan fraternalmente a su camarada de Bronce.

—Cuida a los demás. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles en donde sólo su tenacidad los mantendrá vivos —terminan de decir los caballeros de Oro mientras sus esencias se dispersan en el espacio infinito.

—Así será —dice Ikki entre sueños mientras se voltea hacia un lado de la cama para descansar por fin durante esa noche. Sabiendo que en un futuro muy próximo una nueva batalla les espera.

_**Fin

* * *

**_

1. Otouto: Hermano menor  
2. Nii-san: Hermano mayor

Muchas gracias por leer. Que la estrella más brillante del firmamento les ilumine, _Allpheratz._


End file.
